Duo-mode drum brakes of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,249,646 and 4,364,456 are frequently used in combination with front wheel disc brakes on a vehicle. Such duo-mode drum brakes are used as a service brake by supplying pressurized hydraulic fluid to a wheel cylinder that acts on and moves a web on first and second brake shoes to bring friction members into engagement with a braking surface on a drum and as a parking brake accepts a manual force that is applied through a lever arm to move the web move and correspondingly the friction members into engagement with the braking surface on the drum. In such a drum brake the first and second brake shoes are retained on a backing plate through the use of pins that extend through the web of the brake shoes while first and second spring are attached to the web to respectively urge the ends of the web into engagement with an anchor and an actuator. The pins allow the brake shoes some lateral movement within a brake drum during a brake application when a leading edge of the friction member on a first brake shoe engages the braking surface to allow an abutment surface on a trailing edge of the friction member on a second shoe is brought in engagement with an anchor to oppose the frictional engagement. As the friction members wear it is necessary to reset the running clearance between the friction members and the braking surface on the drum in order to maintain a distance required to move the friction members during a brake application and to assure that the friction members do not engage the braking surface in an absence of a desire to effect braking, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,574 and 5,480,010 are typical of structure to provide for automatic adjusting of the running clearance. The structure of such drum brakes function in an adequate manner but the many components offer an opportunity for simplification while functioning in a similar manner to effect a brake application.